Sealable bags are used for many different applications, such as shipping, food packaging, biohazard disposal, etc. Sealable bags generally include a permanent or a temporary sealing structure, depending on the application. Some sealable bags include a peelable seal, or a permanent seal that must be unsealed before the bag can be used. Other sealable bags include a permanent seal or fusion seal that must be removed from the bag to permit access to the interior of the bag. However, an initially sealed bag may not be preferable, because repeated use of the bag before permanent sealing may be desired.